Antes del amanecer
by fan a ciegas
Summary: El amor es dar sin recibir nada a cambio... Pero ¿cuánto puede durar este pensamiento? Shizuru tomará decisiones que podrían destruirla... O salvarla de si misma. ¿Podrá Natsuki evitar que su persona más importante se autodestruya?
1. NOCHE

Hola soy Fan a ciegas, es mi primer Shiznat y espero les guste. Es un fic que empieza en la noche en que Shizuru ayuda a Natsuki después de haberse enfrentado a Nao.

Aclaraciones

Estara contado en tercera persona. Los pensamientos de personajes sera en cursiva.

_Conversación de personaje consigo mismo sera en cursiva entre comillas ""_

**Antes del amanecer.**

El amor es dar sin recibir nada a cambio... Pero ¿cuánto puede durar este pensamiento? Shizuru tomará decisiones que podrían destruirla... O salvarla de si misma. ¿Podrá Natsuki evitar que su persona más importante se autodestruya?

**Capitulo 1 Noche**

Shizuru Fujino lleva arrastrando consigo un secreto, uno tan profundo que se ha ido corrompiendo con el pasar de los días, de los años.

Habia logrado salvar a Natsuki de Nao, pero eso solo hizó revelar que también era una hime, siempre cuido a Natsuki desde las sombras sin esperar nada a cambio. Porque de eso se trata amar a alguien ¿cierto?Dar sin esperar nada a cambio, porque Shizuru, la gran Fujino presidenta del consejo estudiantil, la más admirada estaba completamente enamorada de Natsuki Kuga, la chica más problematica del instituto.

_-Antes de poder obtener un beso tuyo seria mas facil morir... -_Pensó la peliocre al cargar a una inconciente Natsuki_ -El amor que siento por ti es el fruto prohibido del pecado. No hay quien pueda salvarme del infierno ni siquiera el cielo tendra piedad _-Procedió a mirar el cielo nocturno y también el mar que tenia frente a ella -_Deseo aquello que no es para mi..._

Iba encima de Kyohime en dirección a un lugar seguro para poder esconderse junto a Natsuki, no queria que las encontraran, además sabia que Natsuki necesitaba pensar.

_-Esto no ha tenido un inicio y sin embargo pareciera llegar a un final _-Shizuru recostó a la peliazul -_Este no es el cuento de hadas con el que muchos sueñas... esta es mi pesadilla._

La peliocre se aseguro de que no hubiese nadie en aquel lugar, se detuvo un momento antes de entrar a donde estaba su amiga.

_\- Esta es mi cruel realidad, no importa cuanto luche si a donde deseo llegar nadie me espera... Simplemente soy una más de los seres que anhelaron el fruto prohibido..._

Estaba dispuesta a todo por proteger a Natsuki, sin importar que tuviese que sacrificar vidas, sin importar nada.

Habia procurado curar las heridas de Natsuki, pero el tener a la peliazul inconciente frente a ella y el hecho de haberle tenido que quitar la ropa para poder tener mejor acceso a sus heridas... Hacia que su autocontrol empezará a quebrarse.

No ayudaba en nada que recordara que Natsuki ha ido cambiando poco a poco... Después de la llegada de Tokiha la peliazul empezó a ser más sociable, lo que a ella le habia costado años a Mai le tomo días... ¿Cómo pudo ser reemplazada facilmente? Ella era su amiga, la única y por eso sentia que si no podia conseguir su corazón completo al menos tendria un pedazo de él... Pero al parecer eso solo sería un sueño... Un anhelo estupido...

La peliocre procedió a observar a la inconciente peliazul, ahi indefensa y con la luz alumbrando su rostro le hacia ver más hermosa.

-¿Por qué te amo? -Dijo en voz alta al poner su mano en la mejilla de la otra -¿Por qué no me amas? -Las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro y cerró sus ojos fuertemente intentando no derpertar a su amada.

¿Qué es el amor en si? Un estado de idiotez, depresión, alegria, euforia, tristeza, dolor, fuerza... Todo mezclado y revuelto a tal grado que si fuese comida tendría una apariencia asquerosa. Pero muchos aun sabiendo esto lo buscan sin parar, mientras otros le huyen.

Ojala alguien pudiese prohibir el amor... Porque no todos pueden ganar, no todos pueden conquistar el corazón que desean, no todos pueden ser correspondidos... No todos obtendrán el amor que quieren...

Shizuru sabe que el amor que siente esta mal... Que no deberia amar a su amiga, a esa chica que esta inconciente en el suelo, pero no puede evitarlo... No puede parar de crecer ese sentimiento en su corazón...

Hace un rato que la peliocre observa detenidamente a su fruto prohibido, no hay nadie alrededor que pueda decirle que no debe mirarle... Ni tocarlo...

Shizuru esta embriagada de amor... Tanto que esta por cometer una locura... Esta desesperada... Y ella ha empezado a pensar intentando detenerse...

_Mi amada esmeralda... Mi fruta prohibida... Mi Natsuki._

_¿Sabes que pasa por mi ser en este momento? El deseo de rozar tu piel, esa que me tienta a cada segundo, anhelo saber los secretos que resguarda._

_¿Por que desvio mi mirada de ti cada vez que te encuentro por los pasillos de la escuela? Porque muero lentamente, mis ojos me traicionarian y demostrarian todo aquello que silencia mi corazón. Pero creo que ni asi te darias cuenta de lo que siento._

_Amor, fuego y deseo invaden mi cuerpo, mi alma... Mi ser..._

_¿Es acaso erroneo desear a quien amas? Entonces soy pecador pues mis ojos siempre recorren lentamente el cuerpo que la vida te otorgo y tu ni te das cuenta cuando te miro..._

_Cuando no te miro la sonrisa florece en mi recordando tu voz, por que para mi eres el ser imperfecto mas perfecto... Amo tu interior como tu exterior. _

_Aunque el mundo piense que eres delincuente y todos te llame "Princesa de hielo", en realidad eres una persona solitaria y llena de desconfianza hacia el traicionero mundo que todo te ha arrebatado, un mundo que en vez de abrir sus brazos y darte el amor que necesitas te lo niegan todo..._

_¿Mis pensamientos son inapropiados? Tal vez... Este amor nació puro, sin deseos más alla de tomar tu mano y besarla dulcemente._

_Quizá mi necesidad de ti creció al igual que mi amor. Cada día lo veo más cruel porque no despierto a tu lado. _

_Quiero corromper un angel y hundir aun más en el pecado al demonio..._

_En algun momento mi frustración me hara estallar, puede que cometa alguna locura, no quiero volverme la antagonista de tu vida, pero tampoco quiero ser una extra..._

_¿Que harias tu en mi lugar? Me llena de miedo pensar que este amor se vuelva odio..._

_¿Habra alguien que pueda detener mi caida al precipicio?_

_No hago más que soñar tus besos, esos que en la realidad serán en algun momento para alguien más. En mis sueños la locura es testigo de mis más apasionados deseos. Es alli donde mis manos recorren tu rostro, donde tu correspondes mi mirada, solo ahi la entrega es mutua..._

_Deberia dejar todos estos pensamientos encerrados en algun baul y perder la llave, sin embargo seria mas facil ser egoista y cumplir mis sueños aun en contra de tu voluntad... ¿Hacerte daño? Ya no lo sé..._

_Pero ¿cómo no desear que tus manos liberen las llamas que me queman?_

_¿Cómo no pedir que tu me lleves al cielo con tan solo un beso? _

_¿Qué deberia hacer? La desesperación me arrastra poco a poco a la oscuridad... Yo no soy un angel ni un demonio pero siento que podria volverme cualquiera de los dos..._

_¿Qué prefiero? Morir ante tu indiferencia y tu poca atención a mis indirectas o... _

_¿Hacer que me odies por tomar algo que no me daras por tu voluntad? Si lo hago... _

_Sé que estare presente en tus pesadillas y jamas me podras olvidar... _

_Si no me atrevo me convertire en algun lejano recuerdo que te hara sonreir de vez en cuando._

_¿Yo quiero eso? ¿Dime... que harias en mi lugar?_

_Lo tengo decidido... Yo... Haré que jamas me olvides..._

_Ojala algun dia me perdones..._

Shizuru no pudo más... La locura la invadió y ahora se ha despojado de sus ropas, siente su cuerpo temblar porque aun sabiendo que esta mal, quiere hacerlo...

Su corazón late aprisa, sus sentidos la estan volviendo loca, el aroma de Natsuki esta impregnada en las sabanas que la cubre. Shizuru ha descubierto a su amada y la contempla.

Natsuki se ha movido un poco y eso la asustó, pero sigue su camino y ahora esta sobre la peliazul. Tan solo estar asi sobre ella le ha hecho sentir un cosquillero en su vientre, el roce de la piel ajena con la suya ha nublado sus pensamientos... Ya no podra parar...

-Natsuki... -Es lo último que logra decir sin darse cuenta que la peliazul abrió por un momento los ojos y que también la escuchó.

Tal vez mañana todo quede olvidado y se pierda entre los recuerdos, tal vez nunca se vuelva a repetir esa noche y aunque solo Shizuru uso a una inconciente Natsuki para calmar sus demonios nadie podrá negar que esa noche ocurrió.

Esta noche Shizuri Fujino dejó de ser la perfecta chica, la cuerda, la que amando no esperaba nada a cambio... Ella ha tomado algo sin pedirlo... Y eso se quedara por siempre en su memoria y el peso del delito cometido la perseguirá en sueños...

Con lo que no contaba Shizuru era que Natsuki después descubriera más de un secreto gracias a Haruka. Ahi por fin la poca cordura que quedaba se esfumó.

Ahora no importaba quien fuese inocente... Shizuru acabaria con todo aquello que estorbara a su Princesa de hielo...

Continuará...

**Gracias a quienes se han tomado su tiempo en leer este fic, proximamente publicare un fic bastante loco owo **** por ahora empezare con este drama.**

**Nos leemos en la proxima.**


	2. LA NOCHE RECIEN COMIENZA

Aclaraciones

Perdonen la tardanza, he andado bastante ocupada, además tengo otro fic que realizar u.u

Los pensamientos de personajes sera en letra cursiva.

_Conversación de personaje consigo mismo sera en cursiva entre comillas ""_

* * *

**Antes del amanecer.**

El amor es dar sin recibir nada a cambio... Pero ¿cuánto puede durar este pensamiento? Shizuru tomará desiciones que podrían destruirla... O salvarla de si misma. ¿Podrá Natsuki evitar que su persona más importante se autodestruya?

* * *

**A****ntes del amanecer**

Durante mucho tiempo he estado sola, muchas noches me la pase viendo el techo pensando sin pensar realmente. Alzaba mi mano y la examinaba detalladamente, se que estaban frias siempre y que no habia quien pudiese darle la calidez que perdi cuando niña, esa calidez que le proporcionaba mi madre cuando me tomaba de la mano y caminaba junto a mi.

Sé que yo misma puse un helado muro alrededor porque no confiaba en nadie, absolutamente en nadie. Me robaron todo... Absolutamente todo... Pero entonces cuando más aislada estaba del mundo, llego esa chica extraña, esa cuyos ojos son de sangre.

Ella se esforzó en quedarse a mi lado a pesar de lo pesimo que me comportaba, a pesar de salir lastimada infinitas veces por mi... Ella podia haber huido pero no lo hizo, podia haberme odiado y en cambio me amo... Podia haberme destruido y al final se destrozo a ella misma...

¿Quién podria querer tanto a un ser tan imperfecto como yo?

La heri con palabras cuando se quizo hacer mi amiga, la heri en el corazon cuando la fui haciendo de lado al hacerme amiga de otras personas... La heri en el alma cuando le di a entender que no le perdonaria haberse aprovechado de mi en un estado debil...

Pero... Entonces ¿por qué me afecta su actual indiferencia?

¿No era eso lo que buscaba? Hacer que me dejara en paz...

Cada que la veia salia corriendo literalmente, me escondia o ponia excusas de que saldria con Mai y las chicas a algun lado... O cualquier otra tonteria con tal de no estar a solas con ella... Yo entraba en panico... Yo Kuga Natsuki sentia miedo de Shizuru Fujino, más bien senti nervios en su presencia.

El tiempo no se detiene y mucho menos perdona, tal vez la estupidez es la desventaja más grande de la humanidad. Porque es hasta ahora que sabiendo que Shizuru esta apunto de autodestruirse es que entiendo muchas cosas.

¿Cómo fue que hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo que siento? ¿Tenia que pasar todo esto antes de que entendiera lo que realamente importa?

Ojala pudiese volver el tiempo, no herir tanto a mi persona más importante... Tal vez, solo tal vez hoy no estariamos alzando los puños contra nuestro creador... Tal vez no estaria viendo como el alma de Shizuru se esta oscureciendo más y más... Tal vez debi haber muerto en la batalla de las himes... Pero estoy aqui, justamente aqui, intentando ponerme de pie mientras enfrente mio Shizuru alza la voz dictando la sentencia de la humanidad...

* * *

**Capitulo 2 La noche recien comienza.**

La batalla de las himes habia terminado, las chicas se encontraban en una paz temporanea. Porque a veces las antiguas guerras son heredadas por las nuevas generaciones. Esto es algo que muy pronto las ex himes conocerian.

Era una mañana soleada, las chicas habian decidido verse, bueno algunas como cierta peliazul se encontran teniendo clases extras para poder pasar al siguiente año escolar, al menos ella contaba con la ayuda de Shizuru quien por obvias razones habia decidido darse un año de vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad de Tokyo.

-Y si aplicas esta formula podrás resolver facilmente este problema ¿entendiste?

-Eso creo... -La peliazul frunció las cejas y miraba tan cerca como podía su libreta -¡Ja! No es tan complicado después de todo.

-Ara ara creo que mi alumna merece alguna recompensa ¿no crees? -La peliocre miraba a Natsuki con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Baka deja tus malas intenciones! -Natsuki se puso ligeramente sonrojada.

-¿Eh? -La miro inocentemente -Solamente te iba a decir que podíamos dejar por hoy el estudio -Sonrió.

Esta era una de las cosas que Natsuki empezaba a extrañar, la peliocre habia dejado de hacerles bromas de doble sentido. Todo era tal cual debia ser.

-Natsuki sabes que es bueno que pases tiempo estudiando, pero creo que te haria bien salir con las chicas. Hoy quedaron de verse en el centro de la ciudad

-Vale, entonces vamonos de una vez.

Las platicas entre ellas empezaba a ser simples, frias. Pero todo tenia un por qué...

Shizuru se habia distraido viendo una floreria mientras las chicas intentaban convencer a Natsuki de ir a comprarle ropa más femenina.

-Vamos Natsuki -Mai hablaba con una sonrisa en su cara -Te quedaria perfecto y podrias impresionar a... -Se acercó a su oido y susurró -Shizuru san.

-¡Baka! -La peliazul se habia sonrojado.

-Cachorra eres tan torpe, mira que seguirte negando a la realidad -Nao opino mientras se limaba las uñas.

-Creo... Creo que Kuga san podría sorprender de esa forma a Fujino san -Yukino miraba timidamente a Natsuki.

-Delincuente yo no estoy muy abierta a ver ese tipo de relaciones, pero si Fujino le hace feliz podrías al menos intentar decirle como te sientes -Haruka dijo cruzandose de brazos.

-La juventud de hoy debe vivir al máximo -Midori dio un sorbo a su bebdida energizante.

-Yo no tengo idea de que hago aqui -Mikoto miro a Mai -Yo tengo hambre Mai.

-Tranquila ya comeremos pronto -La pelirroja de pechos voluminosos intentaba tranquilizar a su pelinegra amiga.

-Ya les dije yo no siento nada por...

Pero la pelinegra no pudo terminar la oración porque en ese mismo instante escuchó la alegre risa de Shizuru.

-Ara ara te vez muy linda sonrojada -La peliocre dijo mientras intentaba calmarse.

-Señorita no se ria por favor -La encargada de la floreria, una muchcacha joven y bastante atractiva se encontraba avergonzada -Usted me pido que le contara algo gracioso y eso hice.

-Es que no pude evitarlo ¿quién regala un captus como esperanza de reconciliación en un aniversario?

-Eso mismo me pregunte yo -La encargada sonrió dulcemente mirando a la peliocre con ilusión -¿Usted que le regalaria a la persona amada?

-Mi vida... Porque no existe flor que pueda expresar todo mi amor...

-Vaya Fujino que cursi te has vuelto -Natsuki habló invadida por los celos -En vez de regalar la vida yo creo que arrebatarias algunas ¿no crees?

-Natsuki... -La peliocre bajo la mirada y oculto sus ojos con su flequillo -Tengo que ir a otro lugar...

Y asi la peliocre salió aprisa de esa situación, mientras la peliazul se daba recien cuenta de lo que habia dicho.

-¿¡Qué rayos tienes en la cabeza Natsuki!? -Mai la regañaba dentro del cuarto que compartian.

-Solo dije la verdad -La oji esmeralda se defendia.

-Shizuri san no se merecia eso... Todos cometemos errores y siempre merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

-Si Shizuru dejó eso muy en claro, mira que empezar de cero con la florista -Dijo sin pensar.

-Natsuki... ¿Estas celosa? -La pelinaranja la miraba sorprendida -Si... ¡Estas celosa! ¡No lo puedo creer! Necesito una camara ¡una camara! Debo grabar esto, es algo epico.

-¡Nooo estoy celosaaa!

-Entonces no entiendo tu actitud.

-No hay nada que entender Mai, solo no soporto a los hipocritas.

-Shizuru siempre ha sido muy sincera contigo.

-Nadie es perfecto Mai.

-Eso deberias decirtelo a ti misma...

Mientras ellas discutian Shizuru estaba en una parte alta de la ciudad, rodeada de arboles y sentada en el pasto ella observaba la ciudad.

-No merezo nada... ¿Cierto? -Lágrimas escaparon de sus bellos ojos.

Otro día empezaba y Natsuki era fría con su peliocre tutora.

-Dime que ya terminamos.

-Si Natsuki, ya terminamos por hoy, puedes retirarte.

-Como sea... -Pero a veces el ser humano siente arrepentimiento -Shizuru...

-¿Ocurre algo? -A veces guardamos esperanza.

-¿Te... Te gustaria salir conmigo mañana? -Creemos que nuestras suplicas son escuchadas.

-¿Estas invitandome a salir? -Y la esperanza que ya habia muerto vuelve a nacer.

-So... Solo es una salida entre dos amigas, no te emociones -Aunque sea una minima luz entre la oscuridad que nos rodea, eso, solo eso es una gran causa para sonreir.

-Si Natsuki, por supuesto -Pero tal vez deberiamos aprender que hay cosas que nunca deben ser ansiadas con tanto anhelo.

Llegó la mañana anhelada por Shizuru, habia llegado media hora antes al parque donde quedó de verse con su añorada peliazul. Mientras tanto Natsuki se enteraba de algo que no habia esperado escuchar.

-No... No sabia que Shizuru se iria mañana para conocer a su prometido.

-Lo siento Kuga san -Reito lamentaba haber dado a conocer esa información -Pero Shizuru tampoco sabe sobre esto, nuestras familias son muy unidas y la verdad anteriormente se habia decidido que nosotros nos comprometieramos, pero apareció un mejor prospecto para los Fujino y bueno, tienen prisa por casarlos ahora que Shizuru se graduó.

Esa información hizó que Natsuki olvidará su cita con Shizuru, además optó por ir con las chicas de fiesta al karaoke por petición de Mai.

Habian pasado horas desde la hora acordada...

-Seguramente algo debió pasar... Bueno Natsuki tampoco es muy puntual... -Las esperanzas mueren junto a los sueños...

Llegó el atardecer y la peliocre seguia sentada en el mismo lugar con la mirada puesta en la pantalla de su celular. La primera estrella apareció en el cielo nocturno de la ciudad.

-Por favor... Te pido un pequeño deseo... Matame el corazón de una vez... O dame una esperanza... Pero por favor permiteme ya no ser una molestia para Natsuki...

-Ese no es un buen deseo... -La voz armoniosa de una mujer desconocida interrumpio la petición de Shizuru -Además si pides en voz alta, el deseo no se cumplirá...

En el karaoke Natsuki se divertia con sus amigas, pero entonces detuvo de golpe sus risas cuando recordó algo.

_-Olvide la cita con Shizuru... Solo queria olvidar que se va a casar por eso acepte venir al karaoke... Soy una estupida, seguramente Shizuru esta aun esperandome..._

Asi una peliazul salia corriendo del karaoke ignorando los gritos de las demás chicas que se extrañaron con su actitud.

-¿Mitsuki? -La peliocre miró sorprendida a una pelinegra cuyos cabellos eran lacios y las puntas terminaban en espeirales, de ojos verdes tan intensos como los de Natsuki.

-¡Que alegria! Te acuerdas aun de mi -Cuando una esperanza muere... Otra nace.

-¡Mitsukiii! -La peliocre abrazó fuertemente a la pelinegra -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a cumplir mi palabra Zu chan, vine por ti... -Sujeto sus rostro y acarició su nariz con la de Shizuru -Vine a rescatarte de los planes de tu padre... Te lo jure ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Qué planes tiene mi padre? -Dijo mirando a los ojos de la pelinegra.

-Mañana mismo planea que conozcas a tu prometido y posiblmente te cases con él pasado mañana.

\- Ara ara mi padre tomando decisiones sin consultarme como siempre -Hay personas que mantienen su palabra a pesar de todo -Pero si esta decidido podría lastimarte...

-Cuando hable con él creeme que me permitirá lo que yo quiera -Sonrió confiada.

-Pero él jamás te soportó.

-Tampoco me cae bien -Hay personas que luchan toda una vida por cumplir juramentos.

-¿Qué haras? Sabes bien que él no escucha a gente sin poder.

-Mi Zu chan, para Mitsuki Agronsky imposible tiene dos letras de más al principio.

Cuando Natsuki llegó al parque de la cita, Shizuru no estaba ahi...

-Shizuru... ¿Asi dices amarme tanto? Ni siquiera me esperaste lo suficiente... -Hay personas que no miden las consecuencias de sus actos.

-¿Es usted Kuga Natsuki verdad?

-Tsk ¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Naomi, tengo el encargo de la señorita Shizuru de decirle que lamenta las molestias causadas.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dice ella?

-Si hubiera usted llegado hace cinco minutos la habria encontrado aqui, esperando sentada como hace 8 horas atras empezó a esperar.

-_¿Tanto tiempo la deje esperando?_

-A una dama no se le deja esperando tanto tiempo, bueno no es de mi incumbencia, solo le diré que ya la señorita Shizuru pasa a ser responsabilidad de Agronsky san.

-¿¡Dijiste Agronsky!? _Eso no puede ser... Es un apellido reconocido en la empresa automotriz además las motos fabricadas por ellos son la principal competencia de las Ducati... Pero... No hay heredero varón... _

-Con su permiso -Estaba por retirarse cuando es detenida por Natsuki.

-¿Qué rayos hace Shizuru con Agronsky?

-La señorita Agronsky planea salvarla de un matrimonio forzado y planeado por el señor Fujino...

-Oh bueno, no es tan malo escuchar eso.

-La única forma que encontró mi señorita es cambiar al prometido.

-Es lo mismo, eso no soluciona nada.

-Creame lo soluciona todo, mi señorita se volverá la prometida de la señorita Fujino, eso resolverá todo, además mi señorita lucho mucho por lograr obtener el poder suficiente para poder hacer esta acción.

-¡Solo es una niña mimada dispuesta a comprar a Shizuru!

-Mi señorita no es una estupida chica que anda de fiesta a la que se le tenga que esperar 8 horas sentada -Naomi miró severamente a la peliazul -Ella perdió mucho en la vida, ya es tiempo de que algo sea para ella...

-¿Donde esta Shizuru?

-Ya es demasiado tarde... Kuga san, usted perdió.

Y asi mientras una peliazul colocaba sus manos en sus humedas mejillas dandose cuenta de que tal vez habia perdido a su persona importante, una peliocre iba placidamente dormida, por primera vez en paz, en el regazo de una pelinegra que acariciaba su cabeza.

-No recordarás a Kuga, no lo harás, le di ventaja de 8 horas, pero ni asi apareció. Ahora me toca a mi cuidarte Zu chan... Lamento haberte tenido que dormir, pero querias seguir esperando a alguien que no iba a llegar, o tal vez llegaba pero nunca estaria al 100% para ti, no es justo que sigas esperando... _Más le vale a Kuga no aparecer en nuestras vidas o tendremos muchos problemas con todos, ya perdió su oportunidad, ahora quiero la mia..._

La noche apenas empieza, las vidas se han cruzado y nuevas desiciones empezaran a ser tomadas. La vida es una montaña rusa llena de sorpresas...

Continuará...

* * *

**Hola a todos soy Fan a Ciegas, lamento las molestias causadas, se que mi fic puede no ser taaan bueno, pero hago lo que puedo jejeje**

**Espero disfruten de esta historia, gracias por sus opiniones. Hasta el siguiente capitulo. **

**Lamento si tardo mucho, pero estoy concentrada en mi fic Madre del anime Magical Girl Lyrica Nanoha owo un fic de locura, si gustan leerlo son bienvenidos XD ha sido bien recibido TwT lo cual me causa alegria. Pienso hacer algo de loco para el mundo del Shiznat. Pero por ahora terminare esta historia que empezó en una triste noche.**


	3. MADRUGADA

Aclaraciones

Perdonen la tardanza, he andado bastante ocupada, además tengo otro fic que realizar u.u

Los pensamientos de personajes sera en letra cursiva.

Al principo de cada capitulo ira el pensamiento del personaje en el futuro y después el capitulo empieza a ser narrado en tercera persona.

_Conversación de personaje consigo mismo sera en cursiva entre comillas ""_

* * *

**Antes del Amanecer**

Todos corren, gritan, lloran y desesperan. Muchas vidas que nunca han tenido un verdadero significado. La humanidad esta carente de un proposito especifico, es ambiciosa, egoista, malvada y miserable. Dañan solo por gusto, solo por diversión.

La humanidad esta podrida, no merecen siquiera existir... Grandes, pequeños, ancianos, jovenes, adultos, niños, mujeres, hombres ¿qué los diferencia de los demonios? Destruyen lo que tocan, hieren lo que aman, lastiman lo que deberian protejer, abandonan lo que los salva...

¿Acaso no seria mejor borrar del mundo a la podrida humanidad? Ni siquiera su hogar saben cuidar.

El creador o el gran demonio, no sé quien... Me ha otorgado el poder para dictar la sentencia de la humanidad...

A mi me abandonaron desde pequeña, me quitaron la oportunidad de amar a mis padres, ellos me inculcaron frialdad y ambición, la única que me enseño cariño fue lastimada a tal grado que causo que yo aprendiera odiar a los demás, seres inservibles que lo único que saben hacer bien es dar dolor.

Crei que alguien me enseñaria lo hermoso del amor... Y asi fue... Pero también me enseño que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos jamás seria digna de amar... En cambio me rechazaron y me miraron con odio y asco...

Entienden más de amor los animales que las personas pero... Últimamente hasta ellos han empezado a ser tan miserables.

¿Ya nada tiene verdadera bondad en el corazón?

-¡Yo Shizuru Fujino castigo a la humanidad a sufrir una muerte dolorosa! ¡Los condeno a un infierno a cargo de mis propias manos! ¡Pintare de carmin el planeta azul con la sangre de culpables e inocentes! ¡Les enseñaré el verdadero dolor!

* * *

**Capitulo 3 Madrugada**

La humanidad cree en el amor, o al menos eso intenta, nos lo intentan inculcar pero a la mayoría de las veces lo hacen de forma erronea, nos enseñan un amor condicional o más bien situacional.

Regalamos solo cuando es algun festejo, sorprendemos solo por aniversarios, cumpleaños o fechas especiales. Hemos olvidado que el amor es sorprender, pero no a diario, ni exageradamente. Son detalles constantes pero no empalagosos.

El amor es el conjunto de lo sentimientos que termina por volverse una revoltura muchas veces innecesaria. Es hermosa y dolorosa. Complica las cosas.

Si ya de por si es dificil entender el amor, para Natsuki Kuga era peor. Apenas empezó a entender la amistad y ahora se ve frustrada intentando entender el amor.

-Estoy bien ya te dije Mai.

-Ni has intentado buscar a Shizuru san... Crei que al menos le preguntarias si es verdad que se casará.

-Ella puede hacer lo que guste, no es como si me importara, siempre ha sido una molestia con su amor hacia a mi.

-Te veias más alegre sabiendo que ella te ama -Mai la miraba triste.

-¡No digas tonterias! Yo estoy feliz con su amistad, no necesito su amor. Menos necesito que te metas en un asunto que no te incumbe Mai.

-Natsuki eres muy idiota.

Mientras tanto en un pequeño departamente de ambiente bastante hogareño dos mujeres se encontraban bebiendo tranquilamente el té.

-Me habias mencionado que iriamos a hablar con mi padre para resolver lo de mi futuro matrimonio -Los ojos rubi examinaron a la pelinegra que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Tampoco hay necesidad de correr Zu chan -Sonrió dulcmente y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-Va.. Vale -Esa mujer pelinegra lograba lo que nadie ha podido antes, sonrojar a la peliocre con solo sonreir -Aun asi ¿qué hacemos aqui?

-Bueno quise que nos dieramos al menos una semana de vacaciones, ya después nos preocuparemos por tu padre. Por el momento termina tu comida, porque iremos a un sitio especial.

-Ara ara ¿será que planeas llevarme al parque de diversiones?

-... ¡Zu chaaan eres cruel! Se supone que era una sorpresa -Pusó su rostro en la mesa y empezó hacer circulos con el dedo sobre la superficie -Podrias al menos intentar sorprenderte un poquito -Hizó un puchero.

-Lo siento Mitsuki chan -La peliocre soltó una suave risa -No has cambiado nada -Su mirada se volvió suave -La misma niña traviesa y un poco loca.

-Pero adorable.

-Si adorable... ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? -Su voz sonaba un poco dura -Han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos...

-Lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo...

-Yo soy quien debería disculparse... Yo no pude defenderte... No pude evitar que te alejaran de mi lado... Yo... -La pelinegra sujeto una de las manos de Shizuru.

-Luche... Luche mucho para poder estar hoy aqui... Me tope con demasiadas dificultades y muchas veces crei que no lograria cumplir mi juramento... Tantas veces me senti sola pero volvia tu recuerdo a mi mente y volvia a tener fuerzas para luchar... Porque sabia que en algun lugar te volveria a ver...

-Soy la hija del hombre que más te daño y aun hoy no he podido hacer nada en su contra...

-Ya lo has dicho, eres su hija... Más no eres él. Son dos personas totalmente distintas.

-No será facil convencerlo, ni siquiera creo que podamos verlo... Apenas te vea podría querer lastimarte... Y yo no quiero eso...

-Shizuru... Yo no soy la misma niña que fue echada de tu casa... Hoy puedo hacer tantas cosas, hoy puedo defenderme y sobre todo cuidar de ti...

-Ara ara ¿Es acaso este el momento en que me declaras tu amor? -La peliocre intentó aligerar el ambiente con una broma.

-Efectivamente me enamore de la pequeña Shizuru -Los ojos rubi la miraron sorprendida -Y creo que puedo enamorarme de la actual Shizuru -No habia soltado la mano de la peliocre, por lo que lo llevó a la altura de su boca y suavemente depositó un beso ahi -Shizuru Fujino dame la autorización para enamorarme de ti, no pienso pedirte permiso para pretenderte, porque una vez yo este enamorada te conquistaré a mi modo y nunca más volverán a separarnos... Y no importa en ese momento pienses que no podrás corresponder mis sentimientos, yo lo haré posible...

-Mitsuki...

-¿Es este el momento en que me diras que ya estas enamorada de alguien más? -Sonrió y la miró con comprensión -Yo no he dicho que debes dejar de amar a quien amas, más bien te pido me permitas estar cerca tuyo, si esa persona viene y quiere llevarte y eso te hace feliz, igualmente te ayudaré respecto a tu padre... Pero por ahora dame una oportunidad a mi... Porque tus ojos me dicen que a quien amas parece que te tiene muy sola... Al menos hasta que venga permite cuidar de ti.

Una peliazul caminaba directo a la gran casa Kanzaki, en busca de Reito para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas o como ella llama "una visita amistosa".

-¿Quién es exactamente la heredera de la familia Angronsky?

-Interesante, no sabia que pretendias buscar a Shizuru san.

-Contesta lo que he preguntado.

-Bien... Bueno ella no es del linaje de los Angronsky... Ella fue adoptada cuando esa familia no tenia el poder que hoy posee. Se dice que la fortuna que tienen es gracias a la niña prodigió que adoptaron. A temprana edad esa joven mostró tener la suficiente astucia para tratar con socios de su padre, lo que llevó a que esa familia aumentara en acciones y con lo obtenido invirtiera en otras cosas. Llegaron a la industria automotriz y arriesgaron mucho en un ramo desconocido para ellos.

-¿Una fortuna de la nada?

-Algo asi, esa jovencita no es la damita refinada que muchos piensan. Es una mujer luchadora y capaz de lograr todo lo que se propone sin importar el tiempo que le tome. Esta dispuesta a luchar indefinidamente con tal de poder obtener el sueño misterioso como llaman algunos a la meta que sueña alcanzar esa joven.

-Su meta es Shizuru -Lo dijo aprentando la mandibula.

-¿Una meta de amor? Vaya eso me sorprende.

-Eso no puede ser amor, intenta comprar la mano de Shizuru como si fuese un objeto.

-Bueno, ellas se conocen desde antes, eran amigas en su tierna infancia.

-¿Qué?

-También estoy preocupado por Shizuru san, asi que averigue por mi cuenta Kuga san -Saco una carpeta con papeles -Toma asiento por favor.

-¿Qué averiguaste?

-Mitsuki san era la hija de la cocinera de los Fujino, en esa epoca Shizuru san era muy timida y usualmente era molestada por los niños de la escuela, un día Mitsuki san acompaño al chofer de la familia para recoger a Shizuru san. Enonteces se metio a la escuela sin permiso y vio que era molestada, la defendió.

-...

-Después de ese día Mitsuki fue inscrita en la escuela, especialmente para cuidar de la heredera de los Fujino, se hicieron amigas con el tiempo. Pero...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hay un espacio vacio... No pudieron saber el motivo pero un día la madre de Mitsuki salió de esa casa sin explicaciones.

-Y ahi termina.

-No... De hecho Mitsuki san se escapo varias veces y fue a ver a Shizuru san... Hasta que un día la atraparon y desaparecio. Ella años después fue adoptada y ya sabes el resto de la historia.

Natsuki regreso a su departamento deprimida. Después de todo habia alguien que esta luchando por hacer feliz a Shizuru, asi que ella no tendría que estar preocupada por resolver los sentimientos de la peliocre... Entonces ¿por qué esta deprimida?

-Esto es estupido... Simplemente Shizuru se ha ido y fin de mis problemas... No... No es eso... Ella es mi amiga y de igual forma estan intentando comprar su mano... Ire... Ire a buscarla pero no es como que fuese porque yo me oponga... No es eso...

_"En serio eres idota"_

_"Oeh mi conciencia debe apoyarme"_

_"Lo lamento pero en esta ocasión estoy en tu contra"_

Llegó la noche, tan quieta tan en silencio mientras una peliazul miraba la oscuridad de la calle apenas iluminada por las luces, no habia luna ni estrellas, era una noche nublada... Poco a poco gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer.

-Me siento extraña... -Miró su celular -A esta hora me tendría que haber llegado un mensaje de Shizuru... Tal vez llegue más tarde... Tal vez...

Mientras tanto en Tokio dos mujeres se encontraban traquilamente recostadas en el suelo del pequeño departamento, ambas cubiertas por una frazada y sus manos entrelazadas, Shizuri con la cabeza en el pecho de la pelinegra mientras esta acariciaba sus cabellos y tarareaba una canción de cuna.

-Esa canción la cantaba tú madre cuando ambas nos quedamos dormidas en tu cama, eran momentos muy dichosos para mi.

-Terminabamos agotadas después de cada travesura que haciamos.

-A ti se te ocurrian.

-Tú me seguias la corriente -Besó la frente de la peliocre.

-Te extrañe...

-Yo más a ti Zu chan... Yo más a ti...

-¿Qué haremos mañana?

-Lo que tu quieras, te lo ganaste por sorprenderme.

-¿En serio?

-Cuando eramos pequeñas no soportabas los juegos mecanicos más extremos, siempre terminabas toda verde y mareada.

-Me acostumbre a la velocidad y el extremo.

-¿Quién te acostumbro?

-... Natsuki... Ella siempre que saliamos me llevaba en su moto, muchas veces aceleraba a proposito porque decia "debes acostumbrarte a la velocidad, a ser libre".

-Entonces se lo agradecere luego.

-Si...

-¿Shizuru?

-¿Mmm?

-¿No tienes alguien a quien avisarle que estas en Tokio?

-... Eh... Ara ara creo que lo olvide **-Hay veces que sin pensar comenzamos a olvidar.**

-¿Olvidaste? **-Porque llegan otras personas que empiezan a llenar el vacio que otras personas dejaron en ti.**

-Si **-Entonces todo aquello que te angustiaba y preocupaba se va llendo poco a poco.**

-Entonces llamale **-Y recordar deja de ser doloroso.**

-No recuerdo su número... Eso es extraño **-A veces parece un hechizo que todo aquello que nos dolia deje se ser dolor.**

-Ya recordaras mañana **-Y el hechizo empieza a ser más fuerte.**

-Bueno mi celular se quedó sin carga... Tienes razón mañana recordare **-Porque existe una magia desconocida o tal vez es otra cosa.**

-Vamos a dormir.

-Ara ara crei que Mitsuki chan no me dejaria dormir -Sonrió picara.

-¡Zu chan pervertida!

-Pero asi me quieres.

-Si... Asi te quiero **-Pobres de aquellos que siempre hicieron esperar... Ahora esperaran a alguien que no regresara...**

Kuga esperaba aun la llamada o mensaje de la peliocre, pero llego la madrugada y nunca llego nada. Asi que decidió llamarla.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Shizuru!

-Lo siento... Zu chan esta dormida, permiteme un momento y le hablo.

-¿¡Quién rayos me esta hablando!?

-Eh no hay necesidad de gritar, soy una amiga.

-Shizuru me tiene a mi y las demás.

-Shizuru chan no es antisocial.

-Tú eres Angronsky ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Muy bien, escucha atenta... Deja a Shizuru en paz, no puedes venir y de un día para otro decidir que se case contigo ¿entiendes? Ella es libre de amar a quien quiera.

-¿Incluso si es a una persona que cada día la desprecia y le causa solo sufrimiento?

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Quien no sabe nada es usted. ¿Sabe qué fue lo que encontre en la mirada de Zu chan después de todos estos años? ¡Dolor y soledad!

-¡Ella no esta sola!

-Si fuese asi... Entonces su mirada brillaria y no mostraria tanta angustia e incertidumbre... No estaria asi tan decaida, tan desolada, tan... Tan hundida en sufrimiento...

-Es que ella exigue demasiada atención...

-Es que usted cree que porque acepto la imperfeccion de su persona amada aceptara ser tratada como le de la gana a usted ¿en verdad vale tanto su existencia como para morir en vida? Por eso es lo que tiene Shizuru... Se esta muriendo en vida.

-Tú no sabes nada.

-Entonces ven y demuetrale a Shizuru que la amas.

-¡Yo no la amo!

-Entonces callate.

La llamada fue terminada y Natsuki tiró su celular al suelo y se sujeto la cabeza, estaba enfadada tanto que empezó a dar vueltas en su habitación.

-¡Si ella me ama solo debe estar para mi!

Sus pasos se hacian más fuertes y tiró las cosas a su alrededor.

-¡Yo no la amo! ¡Nooo!

Su ira incrementaba, su dolor de cabeza también.

-¡Si me acepta que sea tal cual soy!

Sujeto una foto de la piocre y ella, estaba por tirarla cuando se fijo en la mirada de Shizuru.

-Ella... Su mirada... Se ve sola... Shizuru... No te cases...

Y entonces un dolor más fuerte se instalo en su interior, un miedo indescriptible, una inquietud que jamás habia experimentado.

-¡No te cases Shizuru!

La rabia se transformo en llanto, las lágrimas se escaparon sin piedad.

-Puedo... Puedo arreglarlo ¿verdad Shizuru? Tú me estas esperando... Solo debo ir a donde estes... Solo debo encontrarte y traerte de regreso... Y con un poco de paciencia de tú parte yo... Yo... Te diré... Que no me desagrada ser amada por ti... Yo... Soy mala hablando -Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

_Natsuki eres demasiado idiota, pero aun asi eres mi hija... Asi que te daré un sabio consejo... Cuando no puedas expresarte con la voz... Usa las palabras escritas, a veces es mejor eso que hablar por horas..._

-Mi padre tenia razón... Al menos en algo... Viejo inutil...

La peliazul tomo papel y lapiz pero las ideas no venian a su mente...

-Esto es frustrante... -Fue al refrigerador, saco una lata de cerveza y se la tomo, lo mismo hizo con otras cuatro.

Cuando regreso a su escritorio noto la pantalla de su celuar encendia, lo recogio del suelo y miro.

_**Buenas noches Natsuki**_

Un mensaje de Shizuru, a pesar de ser demasiado tarde, recordó mandarselo y eso golpeo el corazón de la peliazul. Entonces la inspiración llegó.

_Shizuru... No me desagrada ser amada por ti..._

_Y yo tengo que decirte que..._

_Debo decirte algo que tal vez no sabes..._

_Te amo... Y..._

_¿Sabes hasta cuando te amaré?_

_Te amaré aun cuando no me ames..._

_Aun cuando me odies..._

_Te amare aun cuando te enamores de alguien mas y eso me mate..._

_Aun cuando tus besos ya no sean mios, _

_Cuando tus caricias sean para otra piel _

_Y tu ser entero sean tocadas por otras manos..._

_Te amaré aun cuando llegases al altar para unir tu vida a alguien más.._

_Aun cuando des nueva vida..._

_Cuando formes una familia..._

_Te amaré aun cuando ya no me quieras ver _

_como algo mas que una amistad _

_o cuando definitivamente no me quieras volver a ver _

_en todo el resto de tu vida..._

_Te amaré aunque me muera o aunque tu dejes de existir..._

_Aunque me dejes solo un beso, _

_Lo guardare junto a cada uno de los recuerdos dulces y amargos..._

_Te amaré aunque pueda odiarte también..._

_Apesar de que solo en sueños te pueda abrazar..._

_Aunque este llorando o riendo..._

_Te amaré a pesar de mi locura..._

_A pesar de que nadie este de acuerdo _

_Y no importa que hasta tu te opongas a que te ame..._

_Te amaré a pesar de lo tercas que somos ambas..._

_A pesar de que nuestro camino se separe en algun momento, _

_Tal vez se vuelva a unir después..._

_Te amaré a pesar de las discuciones..._

_Te amaré con mi corazon, con mi mente _

_Y con mi alma por toda mi vida y despues de mi muerte..._

_Te amare más de una vida si es posible, _

_Te buscare de nueva cuenta si hay posibilidades de reencarnar..._

_Te amo aun a pesar de todo lo negativa que soy..._

_Te amo sin importar cuanto cambies y cuan fria te vuelvas conmigo..._

_Te amo aunque no me cuentes completamente tus pesares..._

_Te amo aunque llegues a creer que no me importas..._

_Te amo aun a pesar de todo, _

_A pesar de el dolor que me has provocado con tu ida._

_Y el dolor que te he causado por mi indecisión..._

_Te amo aunque me enfade a causa de los celos que siento_

_Al saber que alguien más quiere conseguir tu corazón..._

_Te amo a pesar de todo... _

_He aprendido a dejar de pensar que no merezco nada... _

_Gracias por quererme y amarme tal cual soy..._

_Te amo..._

_No te cases Shizuru... No con alguien que no soy yo..._

Después de haber terminado esa carta la peliazul se hecho a reir desenfrenadamente.

-Esto parece más como algo que me escribiria Shizuru... Yo... Yo entiendo ahora... -Su semblante se torno serio -Ire por ti Shizuru... ¡Oh dios acabo de admitir que amo a Shizuru! -Gritó y se llevó la mano al corazón -Ahora que lo sé más te vale estar preparada Angronsky, no te dejaré las cosas tan faciles.

Moentras en Tokio una pelinegra desconectaba el celular de una peliocre dormida.

-Lo sé Kuga san, no me lo dejaras tan facil -Miro a su compañera y sonrió -Espero que ese mensaje sea suficiente motivación para rendirse o luchar... Ya veré de que eres capaz Kuga Natsuki...

Continuará...

* * *

Gracias a todos los que pusieron reviews. Ayudenmen a que la inspiración no se me vaya dejando su hermoso comentario owo

¡Les saluda Fan a Ciegas!


	4. UN POCO ANTES DEL ATARDECER

Aclaraciones

Perdonen la tardanza, he andado bastante ocupada, además tengo otro fic que realizar u.u

Los pensamientos de personajes sera en letra cursiva.

Al principo de cada capitulo ira el pensamiento del personaje en el futuro y después el capitulo empieza a ser narrado en tercera persona.

_Conversación de personaje consigo mismo sera en cursiva entre comillas ""_

**Antes del Amanecer**

Si bien sé que el tiempo no perdona y mucho menos olvida, que ya no habrá mañana ni podré regresar al pasado. Asi que aunque sea la última vez... Shizuru te diré que te amo aunque hoy muera en tus manos...

Tal vez el creador se ha apiadado de mi y por ello me otorga el poder para enfrentarte, para eliminarte... Pero sea como sea... Tú y yo pedeceremos juntas...

Ya no estaras sola mi amada Shizuru... Ya no lo estarás...

**Capitulo 4 Un poco antes del atardecer**

La humanidad cree en el amor, o al menos eso intenta, somos seres muchas veces irracionales que no pensamos en la consecuencia de nuestros actos o palabras.

Damos gracias al creador por darnos la oportunidad de remediar nuestros errores, rezamos por soluciones que nunca llegaran al menos que nosotros mismo los busquemos o más bien los hagamos.

Han pasado algunos días desde que Natsuki empezó a buscar a Shizuru, han pasado días en que por alguna extraña razón la peliocre va perdiendo poco a poco parte de su memoria, como si de algun hechizo se tratatara. Mientras estuviera la peliocre al lado de una esperanzada pelinegra, las esperanzas de la peliazul iban reduciendose lentamente.

-¿Te gusta la mayonesa? -Preguntó sonriente Mitsuki a la peliocre que metia una cuchara directamente al frasco.

-La verdad no me agrada mucho el sabor... Pero alguna extraña razón comerlo me hace sonreir.

-Eso he notado... _Siempre odiaste la mayonesa Shizuru..._

-Sabes creo que seria bueno dar un paseo antes de ir a ver a mis padres y romper mi otro compromiso.

-Me parece excelente idea -Sonrió la pelinegra.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de la ciudad Natsuki recibia la información que tanto esperaba.

-Aqui tienes lo que pediste muchacha, esa tal Fujino recide en un apartamento cerca del centro comercial principal, se le ha visto al lado de quien posiblemente es la heredera Agronsky -Le mostró una foto donde ambas mujeres sonreian mientras iban caminando tomadas de las manos.

-Gracias.

La peliazul nunca esperó ver a una sonriente peliocre, siempre creyó que la desesperación y tristeza en los ojos rojos serian irremplazables por su culpa. Pero justamente esa foto en sus manos mostraba todo lo contrario.

-Aunque se ve feliz hay algo extraño en sus ojos... No me rendiré aun, debo verlo por mis propios ojos si ella me ha dejado de amar.

Kotaru Fujino es un hombre estricto, ambicioso y egoista, capaz de ofrecer a su propia hija con tal de obtener el mayor poder posible a sus manos.

-Señor Fujino -Un hombre de traje hacia una reverencia a un hombre peliocre de mirada fria que se encontraba comodamente en su despacho.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-La señorita Fujino ha llegado y pide tener una audiencia con usted.

-Supongo que viene para intentar convencerme de deshacer su compromiso -Rió un poco -Has que pasé y asegura las salidas, ha venido sola a la boca del lobo, no la dejaré irse otra vez.

-Si señor, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Viene acompañada.

-Debe ser de esa delicuente motociclista a la que siempre anda pegada, ya habia sido informado de ello. Bien que pasen y de ella te encargas en cuanto salga, la quiero eliminada.

-Entendido.

-No creo que haga falta señor Fujino -Una tercer voz era escuchada en el despacho.

Mitsuki habia abierto la puerta sin llamar, con su sonrisa burlona y su mirada de confianza procedió a hablar.

-Mejor salga a recibirnos como a cualquier visita -Salió.

Kotaru preguntó con la mirada a su empleado quién era la mujer que habia entrado.

-Es la persona que viene acompañando a la señorita Fujino.

-No es la misma de las fotos... Pero siento que la he visto antes.

Shizuru esperaba paciente en la sala un poco nerviosa por el enfrentamiento que tendría con su temible padre.

-Tranquilizate Shizuru, no pasará nada malo -La pelinegra sonreia amable.

-Tú sabes de lo que es capaz...

-Ahora el aprenderá de lo que yo soy capaz -Su expresión cambio a una fria -Es tiempo de que a tu padre le den una lección.

Kotaru entraba con su imponente presencia a la sala, mirando friamente a su hija y a la pelinegra. Detrás suyo sus empleados de confianza se colocaban a una prudente distancia.

-Como siempre señor Fujino usando perros para intentar asustar a la gente.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mi de ese modo?!

-Le habló como se me de la gana -La oji esmeralda se sentó al lado de Shizuru, cruzó sus piernas y pasó si brazo por los hombros de la peliocre para acercarla más.

-Shizuru te daré la oportunidad de que te despidas de esta mujer, no la verás nunca más y te casarás en unos días, ya esta todo listo -Dijo mortalmente el padre de la peliocre.

-Eso no pasará padre.

-¿Me desafias? -Rio a carcajadas -Como tu quieras... Destruiré a esta mujer que se ha atrevido a levantarme la voz.

-Intentelo Kotaru.

-Al menos presentate imbecil -La pelinegra se pusó de pie mientras Kotaru empezaba a llamar a alguien por celular -Anda dime tu nombre y veras como en un segundo arruino tu vida.

-Mi nombre es Mitsuki -El peliocre miró mejor a la mujer que lo desafiaba.

-La hija de mi cocinera... Esto será más facil de lo que pensé -Sonrió triunfante.

-Agronsky.

-¿Qué? -Alguien llamaba a Kotaru por el celular, pero él habia dejado de prestar atención al escuchar el apellido.

-Soy Mitsuki Agronsky y he venido aqui para deshacer el compromiso de Shizuru.

El pelicore palideció, ese apellido actualmente era de temer, pensó con arrepentimiento que nunca debió dejar con vida a los Agronsky y mucho menos a esa mocosa que le dio tanta batalla en el pasado.

-No me importa -Sonrió sadico -Estan las dos solas aqui, asi que si te mato ahora nadie tiene que enterarse.

Los dos hombres de atras cayeron al suelo después de que Kotaru terminará de hablar, dos mujeres vestidas de gris se encontraban ahora detras del peliocre.

-Bueno ya lo conozco, asi que no vine tan sola -Sonrió y se acercó para después golpearlo en el estomago -Sabia lo cobarde de usted, pero le daré una oportunidad, llamé a sus contactos influyentes ahora mismo y veamos quien se apunta para destruirme.

-¡Veras que puedo contra ti!

Kotaru llamó a todos los que conocia, tanto de alto como bajo mundo... Pero todos se negaron a ayudarlo.

-No puede ser...

-Se ira ahora mismo de esta casa, pero antes firme todos estos papeles, dejará el imperio Fujino en manos de Shizuru.

-¡No haré tal tonteria!

-Padre...

-Lo hará, creame que lo hará -Se acercó a su oido y dijo tan bajo como pudo -Si quiere vivir lo hará.

El peliocre firmó todos los papales que le pusieron enfrente y aun enfadado le gritó a su hija.

-¡Juró que me las pagarás Shizuru!

Mientras tanto frente al apartamento de la pelinegra, Natsuki se habia sentado a esperar. Pensaba en que seria lo que diria a su amada peliocre una vez que la viera. Se sentia insegura y con miedo, pero estaba segura que el amor que Shizuru sentia por ella no podia ser borrado en poco tiempo. Después de todo durante su tiempo como Hime la peliocre demostro que ese amor era tan intenso que no dudo en detrozar todo aquello que pusiera en peligro la vida de la peliazul. Debia confiar en Shizuru... Y esperaba que la peliocre confiara en ella.

-Estan tardando demasiado...

Las horas habian pasado tranquilamente y empezaba a desesperarse. Unos pasos calmados pudieron ser escuchados por ella. Su corazón empezó a latir y un miedo indescriptible estaba apoderandose de ella.

-...

-¿Quién eres tú?

Una voz casi desconocida para ella llego a sus oidos, un miedo y furia dentro de ella iba creciendo de manera apresurada. Dirigio su mirada a la recien llegada, una mujer alta pelinegra de ojos verdes tan intensos la miraba friamente. La pelinegra se habia adelantado ya que Shizuru llamó a su madre.

-Más bien ¿quién eres tú? -Ambas miradas esmeraldas parecidas se encontraron -¿Dónde esta Shizuru?

-¿Qué asunto tienes con ella? -La pelinegra rechazaba la presencia de la peliazul de forma instintiva.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia -Después abrió los ojos con sorpresa pues habia reconocido a la pelinegra.

-Agronsky ¿verdad?

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Soy Natsuki Kuga y he venido por Shizuru -Dijo firme.

De un momento a otro sin saber como empezaron, ambas se encontraban dandose golpes sin parar. Eran como animales peleando por su pareja. La sangre hacia acto de presencia en la boca de ambas y la furia estaba impregnada en sus miradas.

-¿Qué sucede aqui? -Una peliocre asustada hacia acto de presencia.

-¡Shizuru! -Ambas mujeres gritaron el nombre de la peliocre.

-¿Natsuki? -Como si algo hubiese despertado rapidamente empujo a la pelinegra para empezar a revisar a la peliazul -¿Dónde te duele? -Tocaba con sus finos dedos el rostro de una sonrojada ojiesmeralda.

-Shizuru... -Llamó la pelinegra.

-... -Un dolor de cabeza invadió a Shizuru quien presurosa se alejo de Natsuki para ir a abrazar a otra ojiesmeralda.

-Perdoname Mitsuki ¿te lastime?

-Estoy bien -Suspiró y fue abrazada por Fujino.

-Shizuru -Esta vez fue la peliazul quien sorprendida miraba a la pareja.

-Nat... Natsuki -El corazón de Shizuru dolió fuertemente.

-Shizuru -La llamó la pelinegra frente a ella, la cabeza y corazón de la peliocre emperazon a dolerle inmensamente, sentia que ambas partes querian partir su cuerpo...

Inevitablemente termino desmayada y las dos ojiverdes la levantaron del suelo preocupadas.

-Esto es tu culpa -Dijo la pelinegra.

-Más bien es tu culpa, no la has sabido cuidar -Fruncio el ceño la peliazul.

-Eso no importa ahora...

-Cierto... Hay que llevarla adentro y llamar a un doctor...

Las tres mujeres estaban dentro del departamento. Las dos ojiesmeraldas miraban preocupadas a la adormecida peliocre, después de la rapida visita del medico y descartar algo grave ambas esperaban a que despertara.

-Esto es incomodo... -Suspiró la pelinegra -Y sobre todo tú me incomodas...

-Lo mismo digo.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?

-Esta bien... No quiero despertar a Shizuri -Contesto la peliazul.

Ambas ahora sentadas en la sala del departamento empezaron a analizarse en silencio. Aun intentando controlarse de forma inexplicable querian agarrarse a golpes de nueva cuenta.

-No me agradas -Dijo la peliazul mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncia el ceño.

-Lo dice una cobarde, eso es gracioso... No te vas a llevar a Shizuru.

-No te estoy pidiendo tu permiso.

-¿Y? La vas a hacer sufrir otra vez con tus inseguridades o ¿realmente la amas?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con Shizuru es mi prioridad.

-¡Ella me ama a mi!

-¡Yo la amo a ella!

-Cometi un error... Pero estoy aqui para remediarlo -Suspiró.

-Kuga simplemente las cosas no son tan sencillas como crees... Shizuru ya siente algo por mi.

-Estas mientiendo.

-No lo hago... Te diste cuenta hace un rato... Ella misma no sabia a quien proteger, a quien cuidar, por quien preocuparse...

-... No voy a ser una cobarde otra vez... Vine por ella y no me ire sin ella...

-Pues para tu información no te voy a dejar llevartela, solo ella decidirá.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo... Aun asi no me agradas...

Las dos ojiesmeralda siguieron conversando, en tanto Shizuru seguia dormida, soñando o teniendo una pesadilla.

_Cuando el creador despertó de su casi eterno sueño, se encontró solo en la inmensidad de la oscuridad, sin nada alrededor, sin sonidos, solo silencio, la soledad infinita su unico presente._

_"No veo nada" Se dijo asi mismo y por eso creo la luz._

_"¿Por qué no hay nada?" Se pregunto a si mismo. Por ello empezó a crearlo todo, creo las estrellas, los soles, los planetas..._

_"¿Por qué sigue habiendo nada?" De nuevo se cuestiono y empezó a crear cosas una tras otra._

_De pronto su curiosidad lo llevo a un determinado lugar, un planeta en especifico donde no habia nada. Por eso el creo el cielo, la tierra, el mar. Pero aun sentia que ante el paisaje que habia ante sus ojos seguia sin haber nada. _

_Solo observando desde el cielo, sintio que debia crear algo más. Asi que creo a su primer compañero ante el inmenso universo. Era un ser hermoso, resplandeciente, amoroso. Era su primer creación. Ya no se sintio solo, tenia a alguien a su lado. Sin embargo a pesar de eso sintió que hacia falta algo más._

_Asi que con ayuda del primero, juntos crearon un ser nuevo. Era la segunda creación del creador y la primera del primer creado. Era hermoso, fascinante, una combinacióm de ambos. _

_Después el creador hizo más cosas, como plantas y animales tanto terrestres, aereos y acuaticos._

_Mientras él creaba dejaba a sus creaciones que pasaran el tiempo juntos. Lo cual fue el comienzo de un inevitable desastre. El primero comenzo a priorizar más y más al segundo. Y el segundo simplemente dejaba que todo se diera como quisiera el primero, pero seguia siendo fiel obediente del creador._

_Pronto el creador empezo a sentir la falta de atención del primero, algo empezaba a surgir dentro de si mismo, una molestia latente._

_Asi que como creo al primero creo más seres similares, pero no del mismo rango, todos estuvieron bajo el cargo del primero y el segundo, haciendo que el tiempo de ambos fuese reducido._

_También creo otros seres, de un rango más bajo, los seres humanos, que tuvieron lo que no tenian los otros seres creados, libertad de elección. Los adoraba más que a otros, porque elegieron amarlo por voluntad._

_Para el primero era injusto esas creaciones, él no tuvo libertad de elegir, el amo desde el primer momento al creador... ¿Acaso no era suficiente él para el creador?_

_Todo esto logró el nacimiento de sentimientos desconocidos._

_El segundo obedecia al creador en todo, asi que igual amo a los humanos, procurando su bienestar. Esto hizo que el resentimiento del primero creciera._

_"Yo también quiero ser amado" esas eran las palabras que sonaban en el corazón del primero... Y por ello nació los celos y la envidia._

_El seguno miraba el descontento del primero y trataba de reconfortarlo, pero no le hizo caso, al contrario empezó a enojarse más. El segundo siguio insistiedo dando lugar a que naciera la terquedad, la tristeza, la angustia porque no podía hacer que el primero se sintiese amado._

_La ambición nació pues el primero anhelaba la posición del creador. El segundo dio lugar a que naciera la competición, porque deseo que el primero lo mirase más a él._

_El cielo se vio envuelto en un gran batalla, pues el primero se rebelo ante el creador convenciendo a otros seres de que él seria mejor guia. _

_El creador conocia la debilidad del primero, por eso envió al segundo como lider de los otros seres para derrotar al primero, sabia que su lealtad inquebrantable lo haria obedecerle. Y asi lucho el segundo contra el primero._

_Ambos con sus armas en mano, viendose directamente a los ojos lloraron, por frustración, por tristeza, por enojo, por desesperación..._

_Asi que el creador solo veia como sus creaciones luchaban... Y vio como el primero era desterrado del cielo. El primero que amaba tanto pero que no pudo perdonar su rebeldia._

_El segundo vio con lagrimas como el primero era enviado a las profundidades de la tierra como castigo por su osadia._

_Y el primero miraba el cielo mientras caia inevitablemente, perdiendo en el proceso lo que más amaba... Al segundo creador, a su primer creación..._

_Y asi empezó el cielo y el infierno..._

_El creador domina el cielo, el segundo visita la tierra y obedece al creador, y el primero espera paciente en el infierno su día de venganza contra todos..._

_Cielo contra infierno, dios contra el diablo, un angel contra el demonio, los humanos testigos, las creaciones solo victimas..._

Shizuru habia despertado totalmente agitada tras ese extraño sueño. Aunque sentia que más que un sueño era más un recuerdo...

Las ojiesmeraldas entraron presurosas por el grito que habia dado la peliocre al despertar. Ambas miraban preocupadas a la ojirubi.

-¿Qué ocurrió Shizuru? -Natsuki fue la primera en cuestionar.

-¿Estas bien? -Preguntó Mitsuki.

Shizuri solo pudo observarlas... Tal vez su mente jugaba o ese sueño era aun muy presente o no lo sabia con exactitud... Solo que en ese instante... Y por un momento sintió que esa situación donde ambas mujeres la miraban preocupadas ya habia ocurrido mucho tiempo atras...

Continuará...

Gracias a todos los que pusieron reviews. Ayudenmen a que la inspiración no se me vaya dejando su hermoso comentario owo

¡Les saluda Fan a Ciegas!

¡La locura para presidente!


End file.
